Tough
by WritingSecrets
Summary: Kagome PMSing? Poor Inuyasha...
1. Default Chapter

_**Tough**_

_Summery:_

_Kagome PMSing? Poor Inuyasha..._

**[A/n: Should I continue?]**

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Inuyasha? Does that mean I can't have Miroku too?

When all she heard was a grunt reply she sighed and walked up to him. "Inuyasha..."

"What?"

"He didn't mean it, "she said, "honestly, Kouga, just swung and hit me on accident."

"Yeah right!" Inuyasha seethed, "I swear Kagome...if he even lays one more finger on you."

She stared at him. But looked away and sighed. "How is it?" She heard him mumbled.

She looked back at him, "how's what?" She asked blinking innocently.

Inuyasha looked at her, "the hit," he said softly.

She touched her cheek and flinched, "pretty bad," she said laughing nervously.

He sighed and took hold of her chin, "why don't you put something on it?"

She swallowed and stared at him. He stared back and winced. She pulled away blushing, "I was too busy trying to stop you from being _too _angry."

Nothing was said for while. "Kagome!" Shippo said coming over. He looked at her cheek, "what happened? Did Inuyasha hit you?"

"Idiot!" Inuyasha said hitting Shippos head, "I would never hurt Kagome and you know it...but for you it's another story."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, "he was only worried about me!"

"Hmph," Inuyasha grunted, "shouldn't have accused me then."

Kagome rolled her eyes and picked up Shippo, "you alright?"

Shippo nodded rubbing his head, "so what really happened?"

"Nothing much," Kagome said with a smile, "Kouga, just came by."

Shippo touched her cheek and winced. "Shippo," Inuyasha growled angrily.

Kagome glared at him, "it's alright...geez, your paranoid today."

Inuyasha glared at her, "so you'd rather if I didn't care."

She wrinkled her nose, "you know what I mean!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Actually I don't."

"Ugh!" She said carrying Shippo back to the camp.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled, "Get back here! Kagome! I was talking to you!"

She let out a breath and placed Shippo down, "go to Miroku and Sango, OK?" She asked smiling. Shippo went off.

She turned around, "Inuyasha...I'd really appreciate it if you didn't talk to me like your fighting me."

"B- But we _are_ fighting!"

"No we're not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"We're fighting _now_!"

Kagome glared at him and groaned. She buried her head in her hands while sitting on the ground. "Kagome?"

He heard a sniff.

"Oh," he said, "come on! Don't cry!"

"Why do you a- always have t- to be like this?" She asked. It slightly muffled but her heard all of it.

"Be like what?" He asked.

She looked up and glared at him, "like this!"

He scatched his head, "sorry, Kagome, I don't get it."

"Go away!" She said placing her head down again.

"Kagome?"

"Go away!" She said again.

"OK?"

"I didn't mean it!" She said.

"Your really confusing me...Kagome?"

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "I hate her."

"Who?"

"Kikyo...I don't know why I always help her," she sniffed again.

Inuyasha didn't say anything.

Kagome let out a long breath, "you don't love her do you?" Kagome asked looking up into his eyes. "Pleeease say you don't," she said; she snuggled into him, "pleease."

"K- Kagome?" He asked; she had fallen to sleep. He let out a breath, what the hell? He thought...oh well.

**[A/N: Did I mention...Kagome's slightly delusional too? Wrote this when I saw my sister sick and PMSing...not to mention her best guyfriend came on the wrong day. :D]**

_**Review! :D**_


	2. Not Another One!

**Tough**

**Chap. 2**

Not Another One!

_Summery:_

_Squel to tough...Sango's acting weird too and Inuyasha's still trying to figured Kagome while Miroku fights off a different demon...Sango. Oh yes! Poor Shippo! :(_

**Disclaimer:**

**[Sniff] I never will own Inuyasha...but can't I aleast own Miroku? [gets hit by the book of law] ALRIGHT I CAN'T OWN HIM EITHER! x-(**

"Miroku!" Sango said angrily. The pervert monk just laid his hand on her.

Miroku touched his cheek. He pouted, "that did cause injury, you know?"

"Serves you right," she snapped, "don't do that again!"

He frowned, "I'm sorry," he said, "what's wrong? You seem a little testy."

"I'm not testy!" She said.

"Right."

"I'm not!"

"I believe you."

"Shut it, Monk!"

°

Shippo had left Kagome because of Miroku and Sango. But Kagome and Inuyasha started acting weird. He sighed as he watched Sango and Sango fight again, what's wrong with them?

°

Kagome snuggled closer and Inuyasha felt his neck heat up. "Women," he muttered.

"Shut it, Monk!" He heard Sango yell form afar. Her too? He thought, not another one!

°

"I said I believe'd you Sango-chan...why so moody?" Miroku replied.

"I'm not moody! Stop accusing me!" She sat down and held her head. Not going to cry! She repeated over and over again.

"Sango?" Miroku asked sitting down, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She snapped, "I'm the one who's _moody_ remember?"

Oh boy, Miroku thought.

°

Shippo walked quietly back to Inuyasha...

°

"Shippo!" Sango said happily, "wheres, Kagome?"

°

Darn, "hehe...with Inuyasha..."

°

"You sure your alright, Sango?" He asked.

Miroku fell to the ground, "what was that for?"

"Hmph," she said, "I know what you were going to do, pervert."

"But I didn't even touch you!"

"You were thinking it!"

"I swear I wasn't." He said still staring at her shocked.

She frowned and bent down, "I- I'm sorry. I..."

She wrapped her arms around her neck. "Shh," he said rubbing her back and going lower, "it's alright-"

"OK," he whispered, "I deserved _that_," he touched his other cheek which grew redder by the minute.

°

"You don't love her right?" Kagome mumbled into his clothes, "please say you don't love her."

"I...um-"

Kagome looked up looking slapped, "so you do?"

"What? No! I-"

She grinned, "you don't?"

"I-"

She hugged him, "Inuyasha!"

Ugh, he thought.

°

Sango frowned, "why do you do that? Do you _like_ to get hit?"

Miroku smirked, "it's worht it."

She narrowed her eyes, "and why would _that_ be?"

He sighed, "I do have to have childern before this," he placed up his right hand, "swallows me."

She looked down, "I'm sorry...you hate me don't you?"

"No...I could-"

"Don't lie to me!" She snapped, "you do! Just say it!"

"I do-"

"See!" She said angrily.

"n't?" He finished.

°

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said getting annoyed.

"Yes?" She said grinning.

He looked at her and sniffed, "did someone get to you?"

She frowned, "what are you talking about?"

"Kouga did something didn't he?" He growled, "so much for sayin he rloved you...all he did was try to annoy me-"

"Inuyasha," Kagome's voice was quite. He swallowed and looked up, "you love me?"

"Feh," Inuyasha said looking away.

"Oh," he heard Kagome say her voice seemed wavery, "I'll go then." She got up and he felt her warmth be pulled away from her.

"Kagome?"

°

**[A/N: WoW! This is fun! ((tears)) pour Miroku!]**

_**Review! :D**_


End file.
